Jinchuriki: The Five Kage Summit
by NarutoFiction13
Summary: This series will start up right where Chapter 700 of Naruto Shippuden ended (SPOILERS) Naruto and Sauske finally brought an end the the Fourth Great Shinobi War and release the tailed beasts from the Chibaku Tensei. Seven of the tailed beasts returned to the world to leave freely until three years ago when they suddenly called out to Naruto for help before disappearing.
1. The Kage Meet

**AN: Hey people! So since Naruto is officially done *Tear* I am starting this! A massive multi Arc Fan Fiction that picks up right where the series ends. Hope you all like chapter one, please leave a review if you do or if you don't all feed back is welcome.**

"All right!" The Seventh Hokage shouted enthusiastically, causing his advisor Shikamaru Nara to sigh quietly. Clearly Nara was used to this overly enthusiastic attitude from the Hokage, even when matters where serious. "Let's get this Five Kage Summit Started!"

"Would you just sit down already?!" The Tisuchikage groaned. "We've already wasted time with you being late."

"Lady Tisuchikage is right." The Mizukage said nervously "With matters such as this who knows what can happen even with our efforts. Delaying does not seem like a wise thing to do."

"Right down to business then." Naruto nods, setting his Hokage hat down on the table as he takes his seat, Shikamaru coming to stand behind him.

"Have you had any progress with making contact?" The Kazekage asked calmly as the eyes of the other three Kage fell on Naruto.

"No." Naruto sighed as he stared past the Raikage and out the window with a sad worried expression. "I haven't heard a word from any of them since their initial call for help. Even that lacked any useful details on how to go about finding them."

"Turtle Island has been searched completely." The Raikage answers. "I'm sorry but they aren't there."

Naruto nods before looking to Shikamaru who steps forward and lays out a map on the table. "Using the information provide by each nation we've been able to locate the most likely places for the Tail Beast to be. Including old Akatsuki hideouts, sacred sites and locations that are rumored to have been connected to the Sage of the Six Paths."

"Searching all these is going to take years!" The Tisuchikage complains. "We need to narrow it down more or we'll really run out of time."

"We don't even know what will be facing when we do find them." The Mizukage mumbled. "Anyone capable of capturing seven Tailed Beasts is a dangerous adversary as we already know. What if we are not capable of handling them?"

"By pooling resources and splitting up the sites we can search the sites more effectively." Gaara states easily. "With the five great nations at peace we'll be able to better focus on the problem than we were three years ago when the tailed beasts first disappeared."

"Agreed" The Raikage nods. "The world was still shaky after the war, we'd have been fools to rush into the search at that time."

"And because of that decision we're now racing the clock and we can't even see what time it is." The Tisuchikage groaned. "We've been lucky so far, whoever has them hasn't used them yet but who knows when that luck will run out. "

"Agreed." Naruto nods. "We need to get moving."

"The lets begin deciding how we shall divide up the search." Gaara says, getting a nod from the other Kage except Naruto who still seemed focused on the horizon out the window. Gaara knew the disappearance of the Tailed Beasts had been hard of Naruto, he had felt it as well when he found out Sukaku had been taken from his freedom. Of course Gaara and Sukaku had never been friends, not like how Naruto and all the Tailed Beasts had bonded._We'll find them Naruto, I swear _Gaara thought to himself. As if he'd heard Gaara's words Naruto turned his head and nodded to his old friend in silent agreement.

* * *

Hinata was checking over the preparations for the dinner her and Naruto would host that night for the visiting Kage. Everything seemed to be in order, except for odd pieces of paper placed on several of the plates.

"Excuse me." Hinata says politely to catch the attention of one of the servers who had just recently finished setting the table.

"Yes Lady Hinata?" The server closest to her ask looking up from their work.

"Do you know where these came from?" Hinata asked holding up the piece of paper, noticing it had colours scribbles on it that seemed to depict mountains.

"No m'lady." The server shakes their head. "I have no idea how they could have gotten there. Shall I remove them then?"

"NO!" A small voice cried out from under the table.

"Himawari?" Hinata frowned before nodding to the server that they could go. "Himawari come out of there." She says gently, moments later Himawari Uzumaki crawled out and looked up at her mother in guilt. "I assume you drew these then?" Hinata says kindly as she sets the picture down.

"Yes mama" Himawari mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

"Why were you putting your pretty drawings on the plates sweetheart? They could have been wrecked or lost then you wouldn't have them anymore." Hinata smile down at her daughter to show the girl wasn't in any trouble.

"They aren't for me." Himawari shakes her head. "They're for the Kage."

"For the Kage?" Hinata raised an eyebrow in mild shock.

"Yes. I thought they might be home sick, being so far from their villages, so I drew them picture of what you said the villages are like." Himawari explained. "Then they can be less home sick."

Hinata smiled brightly as she knelt down next to her daughter and hugged her gently. "That was very sweet of you darling, but you need to ask before doing things like this alright?"

"Yes Mama." Himawari nods. "So they can't have my drawings?"

"I'll talk to your father about it alright?" Hinata assured her.

"Alright!" Himawari cheers.

Hinata chuckled as she stands to take her daughters hand to go home. "Come along, Aunt Hanabi is waiting a home to watch you and your brother."

* * *

With the Kage summit conclude for the day Naruto now stood on the roof of the Hokage tower watching his son finish cleaning paint off the great stone faces.

"Funny how much our kids tend to turn out like us." The Raikage says as he walks up next to Naruto who sighed.

"I was crying out for attention, any attention. Boruto, well he's only crying out for one person's attention." Naruto says sadly. "Balancing fatherhood and my duties as Hokage are turning into a challenge to say the least. How do you do it?" Of the Kage the Raikage was the only one besides Naruto to have had children or marry so far. Of course both had married and had their first child before taking the title of Kage which they agreed was what separated them from the other Kage.

"I force myself to make the time for each of my children." Darui answered. "Some of the things my daughter wants to do can be dull but in the end I know she and her brothers are worth it. So I pull an all-nighter now and then so I can take the next afternoon off to spend with them. Make sure I get home for at least four dinner's a week or if I can't I have them come and eat dinner with me in my office as I work."

"Seems you've got it all figured out." Naruto grumbled slightly.

"Yeah you'd think so but I'm still figuring out the balance too." Darui sighed. "We have a different challenge than other shinobi with family that's for sure."

Naruto nods in agreement. "Children seem to understand better when they can't see someone because they're away on a mission. They just don't get it when you're right there in the village but they're told you're too busy and that they have to wait to see you all the time."

"There's one thing you can do right there." Darui says. "Let your son come and visit you in the office when he wants. Even if its just him sitting by your desk telling you about school while you work it will probably help."

"Yeah, I think I will." Naruto grin as he watched Boruto start to head home for the night. "Thanks for the advice man. You're a great help."

"Anytime. We father's need to stick together. I'm just sorry I couldn't help more." Darui shrugged be for turning to leave. "Go walk your son home. I'll see you at dinner."

Naruto laughed before jumping off of the roof to go catch up with his son.


	2. Dinner Antics

_AN: Hi again! First off a huge THANK YOU to everyone who's read the first chapter so far. I never expected this kind of response to the story so soon. Secondly here's chapter two! Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming cause I'm loving them!_

Gaara and Kankuro walked along side Shikamaru as the three headed back to the Nara household. The silence between them was awkward and uncomfortable. Kankuro had yet to forgive Shikamaru for Temari leaving the sand to marry him and Gaara just wasn't one for conversation. As they approached the house it was easy to hear Temari's voice drifting out of the house.

"SHIKADAI NARA! If you are not going to help me with dinner at least get up and tidy yourself up a bit! Your father and uncles will be here any moment and I don't want you looking like a slob." Temari's voice shouts causing Shikamaru to wince in sympathy for his son but Kankuro cracked a smile for the first time in a while.

"Ah something really don't change. Didn't she used to straighten your Kage robes before council meetings?" Kankuro asked Gaara with a laugh.

"Sadly yes." Gaara sighed. "I believe she said she was 'making up for lost times." He says as the three enter and take off their sandals before moving into the house.

"There you three are." Temari say as she comes out of the kitchen and glared at them her arms folded across her chest. "You all realize your late correct? Gaara is going to have to leave soon for the Kage dinner."

"Geez Temari lay off, the meeting got a late start." Kankuro groaned as he pushes back his hood wondering why exactly he had missed his sister at all.

"You're make up is smeared." Temari comments with a smirk causing Kankuro's face to go red.

"It's not make up." He mutters under his breath before walking towards the bathroom to fix it.

"That was cruel." Shikamaru yawned, knowing there was nothing wrong with Kankuro's face paint.

"Cruel but fun." Temari shrugged. "So why did the meeting start late?"

"Naruto had to take care of a minor…. issue that held us up." Shikamaru sighed. "You know how troublesome it is keeping him on schedule anyways.

"TEMARI YOU LAIR!" Temari had been about to say something when Kankuro's angry shout cut her off.

"What did Mom do to Uncle Kankuro this time?" Shikadai asks as he comes in, hands in his pocket as he slouched slightly, a near mirror image of his father.

"It's sometimes better not to ask." Gaara advises his nephew as Kankuro comes back and glares at Temari.

"Oh stop glaring and come set the table." Temari sighs as she turns and heads towards the kitchen.

"Why should I have to set the table? I don't even live here." Kankuro groans causing Shikamaru to smirk.

"You too Shikamaru!" Temari call out, making Shikamaru's smirk drop in to a frown as Kankuro snickers. Shikamaru just shakes his head as he goes into the kitchen.

"At least it's not me this time." Shikadai mumbles before looking at his uncles "It's really great you guys are here though. I know mom misses you."

Gaara sshifts uncomfortably. "Yes well unfortunately I have to be going." He admits to his nephew.

"You're leaving?" Shikadai frowns at Gaara before looking to Kankuro. "Both of you?"

"No I'm stay for dinner." Kankuro says.

"KANKURO!" Temari shouts again.

"He however is abandoning us with your mother to attend a Kage dinner." Kankuro finished with a wince. "I'm COMING!" He shouts back as he heads to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Shikadai." Gaara says quietly to his nephew, it always bothered him that the two got so little time together and he could tell it bothered Shikadai as well. "Before I leave I'll speak with your mother and father. Maybe we can arrange for you to come visit Suna for a while."

"I'd like that." Shikadai nods.

"Good, now I should be going. The other Kage are expecting me." Gaara smiled slightly as he turns to go.

Shikadai watches his uncle go before going towards the kitchen just as a crashing sound is heard.

"Kankuro you idiot!" His mother's voice rings out and makes the young Nara wince.

"This is going to be so troublesome." He groans.

* * *

Omoi rubbed his head as Karui continued to fume at him. "Ow Karui that hurt." He frowned at her. "What if you had knocked me out and I was unconscious when suddenly the Raikage need my help. He could be killed then I'd be forced to set up in his place, I'd panic under the pressure and the Cloud would crumble away to nothing!"

"Would you be quiet?" Karui demands as she slaps her forehead with the palm of her head. "If you don't want to get hit stop saying things like what if I under cooked the food and you get food poisoning!"

"Calm down dear." Choji says patting his wife's arm to try and stop her from hurting her former teammate again.

Karui frowned and reached forward and grabbed the bowl of mixed vegetable, slowly piling them on Omoi's plate. "Here" she says through gritted teeth. "Eat up." She knew Omoi hated mixed vegetables and the look she gave him said he'd better eat it.

Omoi gulped nervously before slowly starting to eat. "You're cruel Karui" he mumbled around the veggies.

* * *

"Has your daughter actually ever seen a mountain?" Kurosuchi asks for the fifth time as she continues to examine the picture Himawari had drawn for her. "They definitely aren't so trianglur, or identical." She laughs holding it up for the other Kage to see.

"I'm still trying to figure out where my floating castle is." Darui says scratching his head "I have a feeling Killer A is hiding it from me."

"I don't remember having to hold my breath under water to get to the Hidden Mist" Chojuro comments nervously, not wanting to upset Naruto by judging his daughter's art work.

"Let's see yours again." Kurosuchi nods to Gaara who holds up the completely sand colours sheet of paper causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"She definitely has Suna down to tee." Naruto grinned proudly.

"She says she wanted to glue sand to it for you but she wasn't sure if the sand at the playground was the same as in Suna." Hinata chuckles quietly.

"Tell her thank you, it's very nice of her." Gaara says with a small amused smile as he sets the drawing down.

"Agreed." Darui says as the other Kage nod. "I'm sorry but don't expect any kind of gesture like this from my kids when you all come to the cloud for the Peace Festival. They're more wreckers then creators."

"Too much time with their uncles?" Kurosuchi grinned raising an eyebrow at Darui.

"Exactly" Darui nods. "If my son start rapping one more time my wife will is going to ban Killer B from seeing them. It was cute at first now it's become dull."

That sparks a new wave of laughter from the Kage. Naruto grins as he looks around the table. It's incredible the world that's been created, for the five Kage to sit around eating and laughing with one another. No talk over war or who owed who for this or that. The world was peaceful and they could all allow themselves to be friendly with each other without fearing war or betrayal. Naruto reached to take a bite of his dinner when his chop sticks suddenly fell from his hand, tumbling to the floor.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked in concern as she touched his shoulder but he did not respond. He just continued to stare forward into thin air. "Naruto what's wrong?" she shakes his shoulder slightly but still nothing. The other Kage were now looking and frowning in concern. "Naruto!"


	3. The Tailed Beasts Return!

_AN: CHAPTER THREE! WHOA! Okay before you assume I some how wrote three chapters in one day, Chapter One was written already and Chapter two was half done. Still One and a half chapters ain't too bad. As always enjoy and love it or hate it please review._

Naruto slowly raised his head, he instantly realized he was no long at the dinner table but deep within the tailed beast psyche plane. He looked up and grinned at the tailed beasts in front of him.

"You guy are okay!" He cheered, throwing a fist in the air in excitement.

"It's so good to be free again!" Chomei cheered along with Naruto.

"Would you two keep it down." Sukaku grumbled at them. "I've got enough of a headache already, and we're hardly what I'd call free."

"Yes." Isobu says timidly. "The situation does seem a bit dire."

Son Goku looked to Naruto and sighed. "Naruto, you know we all have come to respect you greatly but others of your kind I struggle to see as anything more than fools who seek too much power."

"I know Son." Naruto nods. "But now that you're free we can focus on finding who took you and taking them down."

"There is unfortunately a more pressing matter you need to be concerned with." Son Goku tells Naruto. "As Sukaku said, we are hardly free."

"I don't understand." Naruto says shaking his head. "You're here speaking to me, you must be free!"

"Perhaps it's best to start from the beginning." Matatabi suggest to Son Goku polity.

Son nods to her before looking to Naruto and extending his close fist. "Close your eyes and bump fist with me and I shall show you where we have been." The four tails tells him. Naruto nods before closing his eyes and bumping fists with Son, quickly being pulled into to the Tailed beast's memories.

* * *

_Son Goku jerked awake suddenly, only to find himself bound by chains. This with a feeling that was all to familiar for his comfort as he bellowed in anger at being confined like this._ _He tugged and tugged at the chains but they refused to break, only making his rage double with each passing moment. _

_The tailed beast managed to turn his head slightly to the right only to see Sukaku, Matatabi and Isobu chained to the large cavern wall as well. Looking to the left he saw Kokuo, Saiken and Chomei in the same state. Slowly the other Tailed Beasts awakened and added their own sounds of protest as they released the state they were in. _

_"Ah, it's good to see you all awake." An unseen voice chuckled from the darkness stretching out in front of the Tailed Beasts. "Now we can finally begin. Bring out the One Tail's vessel." _

_The room began to get a bit brighter as a cloaked figure came forward carrying a small sandy haired boy dressed in white pants and a white top. The boy's eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. The figure reached the center of the room and set the child, no older than four, down in the center of a sealing circle._

_"What is this?" Sukaku demands "I refused to be bound to some sniffling brat again!" _

_"Silence!" The voice commanded as the chains began to drag Shukaku forward towards the circle. "Begin the sealing!" The cloaked figure bowed towards the darkness before turning to face Sukaku as he began the sealing process. As the figure finished he pulls out a dagger and quickly took his own life, completing the sealing process. Sukaku was gone, now sealed away in the wailing child._

_Another cloaked figure quickly entered and took the boy away as the darkness extended and consumed the body of the fallen figure. "Now we shall move on, the two tails in next." The voice announces causing Matatabi to hiss in protest as this time a young dark haired girl was brought forward. She seemed no older than the boy and was dress in the same white top and pants. Son Goku watched as Matatabi and Isobu were sealed away. Then it was his turn. HE fought and struggled as the chains pulled him towards the sealing circle and the long boy, maybe just eight years old laying in the center. He watched in horror as another took figure took its life, the sacrifice that sealed him away once again._

* * *

Naruto blinked in shock as the memory suddenly ended with Son Goku's sealing and he's pulled back into the Tailed Beast Psyche plane. "You've been sealed in new Jinchurikis. All of you?" he questions as he looks at each Tailed Beast in turn.

"Sadly so." Matatabi nods to him.

"They were all so young." Naruto said quietly, his heart in pain as he felt each one's childhood ripped away from them.

"That was three years ago now." Son Goku tells him as he straights up. "Whoever took us kept our Jinchurikis confide and in some trace we could not break. Then for some reason he let them go a few weeks ago."

"Each is young and confused, with no memory of their previous lives and our links with them are not yet devolved enough to pin point exactly where they are."Matatabi says with concern. "At the moment they have no training in how to control their abilities. Who knows what damage they can cause."

"Naruto please, you must find them and help them." Kokuo says quietly.

"Before they can end up in the wrong hands." Son Goku agrees.

"But searching the world for seven kids, that's no easy task." Naruto frowns. "Can't you point us in the right direction at all?"

"Search for my little brat where the four winds meet. My former brat will know what it means." Subaku tells Naruto before disappearing.

"Mine seeks out home, a family she does not remember but longs for. You're likely to find her with other children searching for the same." Matarabi tells him. "Good luck." With that she is gone as well.

"My Jinchuriki craves solitude and quiet." Isobu says. "Look for him where not a word can be spoken." Soon the three tails leaves as well.

"Mine has sought out knowledge in hopes of finding out where she is from. Search for her where all written words are kept." Kokuo tells him quietly before vanishing.

"The one I am bound to is strong and brave." Saiken boasts. "He'll be found where men can prove their worth."

"My Jinchuriki seeks fun. Look for him where laughter never dies." Chomei say excitedly before leaving.

"As for my Jinchuriki you must find the great stone tower." Son Goku tells Naruto. "He seeks the power rumoured to be near the top. I must go now, please hurry Naruto Uzumaki. I do not know why I and the others were sealed but I know it can mean no good for this world."

"I will Son." Naruto promises. Son Goku nods just as a shout is heard.

"Naruto!" Hinata's voice rings out.

"It seems you are missed." Son Goku says. "Good bye Naruto Uzumaki."

"Goodbye!" Naruto calls out. "We'll find the Jinchuriki believe it!"

Son Goku's chuckling is heard as he disappears and the world fades.

* * *

"What?" Naruto asked as he shaked his head to bring himself fully back to the real world. He found himself unable to hold back his grin.

"Geez night to see being Hokage hasn't made you any less of a scatter brain." Kurotsuchi snorts

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked noticing the grin.

"They're back. The Tailed Beasts are back!"

_AN: Me again. So This arc isn't going to be too big since it's really to set up the major storyline. The next Arc will involve them heading out to search for the first of the new Jinchuriki. So I want to know who'd you liked to see found first and the most popular one will be featured in the next arc. _


End file.
